Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). Before that however, she was a subject of fan speculation that began with a glitch in Mortal Kombat II. About Skarlet Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was later proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac had been a color glitch from Scorpion. She also uses two ninja swords and four small kunai. Appearance Skarlet has red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg, which are featured in her moveset. Storyline The female Kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors and infusing them with sorcery. A bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until Kahn had a need of her services. During the Mortal Kombat tournament, he released her on a mission to uncover Quan Chi's true intentions. Should she discover any plot to destroy her creator, she is tasked with eliminating any such threats. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in the fighters of his own creation. Warrior blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced his most effective enforcer yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker, she preys on those deemed enemies of the empire. During kombat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin. Shao Kahn has a new mission for this formidable kombatant: discover Quan Chi's true intentions and kill him if he plots betrayal of the emperor."Mortal Kombat Website Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Skarlet is a very ferocious opponent in battle. She utilizes a slew of knives during combat, which she can use as both projectiles and melee weapons. Being composed solely of blood, Skarlet can utilize several blood-related techniques such as throwing orb-shaped projectiles composed of blood and can even morph herself into a red-liquid state which she can mold into structures. Unlike Noob Saibot, she utilizes this state for both offensive and evasive maneuvers. Signature moves *thumb|250px|rightUp Slash: Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward, allowing a juggle. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dual Up Slash and adds an additional hit. *'Down Slash:' Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent downward, allowing a juggle. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dual Down Slash and adds an additional hit. *'Dagger Toss:' Skarlet throws two of the kunai strapped to her leg. The second kunai can be delayed. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Double Daggers and allows Skarlet to throw 4 kunai. *'Air Dagger:' Skarlet throws a kunai in the air. This has straight and diagonal commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Tri Air Dagger and allows her to throw 3 kunais at a time. This has close and far commands. *'Blood Ball:' Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. This decreases some of her own health. (MK 2011) *'Blood Drop:' Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Blood Stomp and makes her stab the opponent, digging her swords into their shoulder blades until they fall down, and then rolls off of them. (MK 2011) *'Red Dash:' Skarlet dashes with a blood trail. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Krimson Dash and lets her dash a longer distance. *'Red Slide:' Skarlet slides on a pool of blood and attacks her enemies. This can only be done during Red Dash. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray - Blood Bank:' Skarlet forces the base of her palm into her opponent's face, breaking the skull. She then kicks the opponent in the face, jabbing their eye with the heel of her boot. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Blood Bath:' Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in the head. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) *'Make It Rain:' Skarlet stabs herself with her swords. She then becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates four blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Skarlet appears under the opponent, slices their stomach and proceeds to bathe in the blood and guts that pour out from their wound. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Babality:' Skarlet takes out a bottle of milk and starts to drink. She then spits out the milk, taking out a bottle of blood and drinks that instead. (MK 2011) Endings *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): (Non-Canonical) "Controlled by Quan Chi's sorcery, Skarlet attacked and destroyed Shao Kahn. As Quan Chi's magic subsided, she realized her unwitting role in his want to bring ruin to Outworld. With Shao Kahn's blood splattered across her body, Skarlet absorbed his immense strength. She used this newfound power against Quan Chi. Brotherhood of Shadow warriors raced to defend the sorcerer, but their blood only served to make Skarlet invincible. In a battle between sorcery and gore-fueled fighting power, she avenged her fallen master. Having served her purpose, Skarlet disappeared into the shadows awaiting Shao Kahn's rebirth." Character Development Skarlet is based on the (debunked) rumor of Skarlet in Mortal Kombat II. Supposedly, a red palette swap of Kitana, little was known about her aside from that. On September 10th, 2010, Ed Boon updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, after Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character was given for months. She has been seen since in the background of the Kahn's Arena during gameplay videos for Mortal Kombat (2011). On March 26th, 2011, Gamepro released information regarding which characters would be available as Downloadable Content (DLC) in Mortal Kombat (2011). Skarlet was revealed – although her name was not. Through hacking of the game, Skarlet was discovered, as well as having a Babality model, but the model was glitched and did not move. Game Information She appeared briefly in MKII as a red, glitched Kitana. According to NetherRealm Studios' Hans Lo, Skarlet's appearance in MKII was a "programming glitch."MK First DLC Announced Character Relationships * Created by Shao Kahn. * One of Shao Kahn's most effective enforcers. Trivia * She is the third character based on a rumor to have been made playable, the first two being Ermac and Blaze, respectively. * She is also the first rumored character to make an appearance as DLC. * Skarlet makes multiple appearances throughout Story Mode, appearing among the other fighters. She's also seen chained up in Kahn's Colosseum. * Before her release as an official character, Skarlet was known simply as "The Lady in Red." * Skarlet was also rumored to be a redesign of Sareena. * Storywise, she is, so far, the third character created by Shao Kahn's will, the first being Mileena and the second being Ermac. * She is Shao Kahn's ultimate weapon, only to be used as a last resort, which explains why she is chained in Kahn's Coliseum. * In early development, Skarlet had Jade's kombat stance. * If Skarlet's Make It Rain 'Fatality is performed on Sheeva, 6 pillars will rise instead of 4. This is the only Fatality to be altered specifically for Sheeva's extra 2 arms. *Skarlet, along with Johnny Cage, Kratos, Reptile, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn, are the only characters in ''MK 2011 who do not cry during their Babalities. * Her Babality is the only one in the entire series to have blood in it. * When Shang Tsung's '''Identity Theft Fatality is performed on Skarlet, she will not yell, "No!" Instead she will grunt. * Skarlet, Meat and Nitara are the only kombatants whose special moves involve the use of blood. * Skarlet is the only character in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series with a special move that drains her own health when used. * So far, Skarlet's X-Ray does the least amount of damage out of all the other kombatants. Skarlet's X-Ray does 29% of damage. * So far, Skarlet is the only female DLC kombatant. * So far,Skarlet's Blood Ball is the most powerful projectile References es:Skarlet pt:Skarlet ru:Скарлет Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Rumor Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Work in progress Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Glitch Characters Category:Ninjas